


Bring it on down

by quietwandering



Category: Oasis (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-31
Updated: 2020-07-31
Packaged: 2021-03-06 03:00:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,167
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25626328
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/quietwandering/pseuds/quietwandering
Summary: I know you've got a problem that the devil sends
Relationships: Liam Gallagher/Noel Gallagher
Comments: 6
Kudos: 20





	Bring it on down

**Author's Note:**

> Haha, oh boy. What am I even _doing_? ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯

I’d woken up in a shit mood and, of fucking course, Liam had picked up on it right away the second he looked at me, grinning like a goddamn loon - he was always eager to dig his fuckin’ harpy claws into my brain and drive me up the goddamn wall on days where I was seconds away from strangling someone. First, he'd not wanted to get packed and get down to the tour bus cause he was too hung over. Well, tough shit. _I'm_ bloody hung over, too. There's no one on our entire fuckin' crew that's not perpetually recovering from being shit faced all the time. 

Then Liam decided he didn’t want to do any interviews that day because he was hungry. _Fine_. The tour manager could handle us being late (as always, fucking hell), but Liam obviously can't just eat his lunch like a fucking normal person would. No, he wants to try and start something with the guy at the table next to ours: ' _Oi! Stop fuckin' looking at me, you fuckin' poof._ _You wanna have a fuckin' go or summat?_ '

I had barely gotten to eat but now it was up to me to drag Liam outside before he got the shit kicked out of him. He screamed and hollered the whole way like a goddamn child - so there was probably gonna be, like, ten fuckin’ headlines about it tomorrow, god. I almost strangled him then and there. The world have been better off if I had, that's for fuckin' sure. 

So we finally get to our first interview that day, with me eating a bag of crisps cause I'm bloody _starving_ , and Liam is so upset about this fuckin' wanker from the pub he doesn't want to go on camera. I had to near twist his ear off to get him off his arse, but in some wildly misguided sense of retribution he talked over me the entire time and hardly let me get a word in edgewise. Another typical fucking day then, I suppose.

God, and _then_ Liam said he didn't want to do the soundcheck - the easiest part of his entire fucking day. While I had to tune about five bloody guitars, he just had to stand around doing vocal warm ups. I hardly even wanted to ask what the fuckin' problem was this time around, but no worries - Liam was glad to tell me: ' _Maybe you should just do all the songs tonight since you're so interested in being the bloody singer and all, yeah?_ '

I'd absolutely had it. I fuckin' saw three shades of red as I grabbed Liam by the hair and yanked him over the couch in our greenroom. Bonehead and Guigsy skittered out the door, looking aptly terrified, while Liam fuckin' _howled_ at me in outrage, kicking furiously to try and get away. 

Once he realized I had him pinned, and that he wasn’t going anywhere anytime soon, he promptly burst into big, soppy alligator tears, wailing like he was five years old again and couldn’t have whatever happened to be in my hand at the time. “Would you fuckin’ _knock_ _it_ _off_. You're a grown man so bloody well act like it for once, would you?"

I slowly clenched and unclenched my fist as Liam continued to cry. Every overwrought sob grated my nerves down to nothing, but I wouldn't lay hands on my brother without being clear headed about it. I had regretted hitting him with the cricket bat (though he had bloody well deserved it) and had resolved myself to not ever hit him again out of blind anger if I could help it. I wasn't our Da. 

"Liam, I’m not gonna hit you for no reason - this is for your own bloody good. You hear me?" I paused and waited for Liam to calm down a little, twisted my hands into his jumper as he tried to squirm away. "Answer me. You know I'm not gonna try and hurt you, right?"

Liam nodded and clutched at the couch cushions, sniffling and wiping his nose on his sleeve - that was probably about the best I was going to get out of him, really. Sighing, I impatiently tugged his jeans down and landed the first blow square in the center of his arse. I was surprised to see him jump but otherwise stay almost perfectly still - I wasn't sure he even knew the meaning of that word most days. 

"That’s a good lad," I murmured, blinking the sweat out of my eyes. This bloody greenroom was stiflingly warm and beating some sense into my kid brother was hard fuckin' work, let me tell you. “Ten more.”

Liam was silent as I landed the next few swats onto either side of his arse, his breath shallow as he dropped into his more submissive state of mind. Once his backside looked sufficiently red, I kicked his legs open and angled the last few blows up the inside of his thighs, not being the slightest bit gentle about it. Our kid wasn’t gonna sit right for a solid fuckin' week, I figured - which would probably give me just enough time to recover from today. 

When I’d finished, I pulled his jeans back up and got us carefully seated onto the couch, with him more in my lap than not. He was crying again, but the tears seemed to be genuine now - not the big blubbering ones from earlier. I rubbed his back and squeezed at his shoulder til they dried up, humming under my breath in a way that soothed him. "Better?” 

Liam nodded and wrapped his arms around me tightly for a minute, hiding his face into my shoulder. I was well aware what caused the outburst in the first place so I let him cling to me, let him have the attention he so desperately wanted. I'd told him about a hundred times that I wasn’t ignoring him - I was bloody well keeping this band together, keeping shit from falling apart at any given minute, but that wasn’t enough for him. It was never enough.

I kissed his hair, kissed him - long and slow so he'd know I really was listening to him - and got us to our feet. I washed his face off, washed my face off, and let him take a bump of my coke before I took one of my own. He started to press kisses into my neck, started to creep his hands under my shirt to rub at my chest - which was all very tempting with the buzz of cocaine shooting through my brain, but I had to get us to the stage, I had to be the one to keep us going, so I kissed him and promised I'd fuck him however he'd like tonight if he was good for me. 

“You promise?” Liam whispered, and the wicked look on his face made me reconsider for a brief moment - but I nodded all the same. 

“You bet, kid.”


End file.
